Akatsuki Gone
by Kevin Uchiha
Summary: SEQUEL TO OBITO, GUARDIAN ANGEL. It's been 3 years since Kevin joined the Akatsuki. Kevin tries to get rid of Akatsuki but he needs the help of his old friends. What will his old friends think? Are they mad at him? How will they defeat Akatsuki? OCxSakura
1. Chapter 1: Betraying Akatsuki

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC(s)_

**Akatsuki Gone**

**Chapter 1: Betraying Akatsuki

* * *

**Kevin walked to where the other Akatsuki members are, there was a meeting. He walked in and walked to his spot.

"Good, everyone's here." said Pain. "We are gonna make our moves, today."

"Destroy Konoha?" asked Deidara.

"Yes, Deidara, we will destroy Konoha and get that Nine-tailed brat." said Pain. "Me and Tobi will get the forbidden scroll and the Nine-tailed, Hidan and Zetsu, you'll be on guard, the rest of you will kill the others."

"Right."

After a while of jumping from tree to tree, they were finally at the gates of Konoha.

"Kisame and Konan, wait till I say to strike." said Pain, he waited for a while. "Go now."

Both Kisame and Konan killed the two watch guards.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

"Lady Tsunade!" said Shizune, barging in the hokage's office. "The Akatsuki are attacking us!"

"What? Go tell all ninjas to kill anyone wearing a black clothing with red clouds!" said Tsunade.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

Kevin and Itachi, who both had their Mangekyo Sharingan on, were jumping from roof to roof until some anbus stopped them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two Uchihas of Konoha." said one of the anbus.

"Look, get out of our way." commanded Kevin.

"Just because you're an Uchiha doesn't mean we're scared of you." said the anbu.

Kevin clapped his hands together, "**Kevin style: Genjutsu of unsealing!**" all anbus fell down on the ground caught in the genjutsu that couldn't be released. Both, he and Itachi, felt the ground shaking, "Itachi, you go south, I'll go north."

"Right." said Itachi. "Do your best, they're tough to beat."

Kevin and Itachi went to different directions. After jumping from more roofs, Kevin finally saw Konan and Kisame about to fight Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino.

"Kevin! Kill these brats." said Kisame.

Kevin's eyes narrowed and appeared infront of Kisame, who is now getting strangled by Kevin. Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were shocked to see their former friend and that he was killing his team.

"Sorry, Kisame, but I have to kill you." said Kevin as he felt Kisame's last pulse and threw him somewhere. Kevin looked at Konan, and they both bowed at each other.

"Thank you, Kevin." said Konan. "I will be going back now." with that she disappeared.

Kevin looked at his former friends.

"Why'd you kill him?" asked Ino.

"You want me to kill you instead?" asked Kevin.

"No." said Ino.

"C'mon, we gonna find the other Akatsuki's." said Kevin.

"Wait..."


	2. Chapter 2: Killing Akatsuki

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC(s)_

**Akatsuki Gone**

**Chapter 2: Killing Akatsuki

* * *

**"Wait, how can we trust you?" asked Ino.

"Either trust me or you don't, I could kill them myself." admitted Kevin. "Are you gonna help me or not help me at all?"

"We're gonna help the other ninjas." said Ino.

Kevin disappeared and began to jump from roof to roof again and finally found Sasori fighting Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Kevin jumped in the fight, Team 8 was shocked to see another Akatsuki member.

"Kevin, hold them off." said Sasori, Team 8 were shocked to actually see Kevin in 3 years.

Kevin did the Horse, Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger hand seals, "**Fire stlye: Fireball Jutsu!**" he turned to Sasori and shot fire at him until he finally got burned to death, he turned to an ally way. "I know you're there, Deidara." someone from the ally way came out to reveal Deidara.

"You traitor!" shouted Deidara. "You've spent 3 years with the Akatsuki and this is how you repay us?"

"Shut up. I'm gonna kill you like Kisame and Sasori." said Kevin.

"Well, I'm not fighting you alone cause I have Kakuzu with me." said Deidara, and Kakuzu came out of the ally way.

"I know, that's why I confronted you, I have Team 8 to help and even if they don't help I'll kill you two anyways." said Kevin, he turned to Team 8. "You're gonna help me, right?"

"Yup!" said Kiba. "That's what friends are for!"

"Y-yeah." said Hinata.

Shino just nodded.

'What's wrong with that guy, he sees me in 3 years and he doesn't even talk!' thought Kevin. 'Oh well, it's still the same old Shino.'

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

Itachi was fighting Zetsu and Hidan. After he killed Zetsu, he knew he couldn't kill Hidan so he just let him escape. Itachi hears a loud noise, no it's an explosion noise, Deidara. Itachi jumped from roof to roof until he saw Deidara and Kakuzu fighting Kevin and some other three kids, one kid had a dog, a girl with lavender eyes with no pupils and you could see veins around her eyes, the other one you can't really see his appearance.

"Kevin!" said Itachi, who jumped into the battle field. "Go to where Tobi and Pain are, I already killed Zetsu but I just let Hidan go."

"Right!" said Kevin. "These three are Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. They'll be helping you."

Itachi turned to the three kids, and nodded at Kevin. Kevin disappeared.

"Your a traitor, too, Itachi?" asked Deidara.

"I didn't kill my clan on my will." said Itachi. "It was orders."

"Like I'm gonna believe that." said Deidara.

"If it was orders then why'd you join Akatsuki?" asked Kakuzu.

"The same reason why Kevin joined: To spy." said Itachi.

"I knew it, all you Uchihas are the same, all of them are sick bastards." said Kakuzu. "And to think I actually liked you."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

Kevin saw Tsunade and Jiraiya across from Tobi and Pain. He jumped into the battle field, behind Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Sorry I'm late." he said, suprising both Tsunade and Jiraiya, his voice was too familiar but a little deeper.

"K-Kevin?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, it's me, grandma." said Kevin. "You two can get Pain a.k.a Nagato. I get Tobi a.k.a Madara Uchiha."

"U-Uchiha?" asked Jiraiya. "Is this the one you were talking about before?"

"Yup." said Kevin. "Let's save the reunion for later."

"Right!"

* * *

Review.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Jinchuriki!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kevin and the plot_

**Akatsuki Gone**

**Chapter 3: A new Jinchuriki

* * *

**Kevin ran straight to Tobi a.k.a Madara without any strategies to beat him.

"Don't be too stubborn, Kevin, it'll get you killed." said Jiraiya, as he and Tsunade ran to Nagato.

"Don't worry about me." said Kevin. "I got this covered!"

Madara kicked Kevin in the gut, making Kevin get thrown across from him.

"Damn!" said Kevin, as he struggled to get up.

"Don't forget that I'm an Uchiha, too, Kevin." said Madara.

Kevin glared at Madara, "Shut up! I don't care if you're an Uchiha! I'll kill you!"

"You can't kill me, Kevin, I'm the leader of the Uchiha clan and there's only one reason for that." said Madara.

"Shut up!" said Kevin, throwing a kunai at Madara.

"What a brat you are. Just like Obito, and I thought you weren't like him." said Madara, who appeared infront of Kevin and punched him in the face. "I know you're not this weak, Kevin, if you want to kill me, you'll have to go all out on me!"

"Why you!" said Kevin, running to Madara, trying to punch him but he keeps blocking his punches. "Damn... You!"

After a while of punching, Madara got bored, so he caught one of Kevin's punches and threw him across from him.

**"You can't win like this."** Kevin heard a voice inside his head, it sounded like a male.

'What? Who's there?' thought Kevin.

**"What I am is not an importance unless you come to me, you, in the other hand, are an importance, for I will die if you die."** the voice said.

'If it means beating Madara, then I want what ever you're giving me.' thought Kevin, he closed his eyes, when he opened them he found himself in a prison. "_Why am I here?_" Kevin asked a big yellow snake, who is sealed in a cage, infront of him.

**"You are my container. I am the Eleven-Tailed Demon Snake."** the snake said

"_How do I get what ever you said a while ago?_" asked Kevin.

**"When you tap to my chakra, you will be surrounded by yellow chakra, but to do this I have to get out of this prison."** said the snake.

"_Do I do like a seal or something?_" asked Kevin.

**"Yes."**

"_Which seal?_" asked Kevin.

**"It's the seal you made up."** said the snake.

"_Right._" said Kevin and walked forward the cage and the the Horse, Tiger, Dog seal and clapped his hands together and hit the cage. "**Kevin Style: Seal Release!**" The cage began to crumble and the scenery caged to a meadow with flowers, the snake was gone and a women was standing where the snake use to be.

"_You're a... girl?_" asked Kevin, shocked, he had thought it was a boy.

**"Yes, why? You have a problem with a girl sealed inside you?"** asked the woman.

"_No, no! Not at all, what's your name?_" asked Kevin.

**"I'm Hebi."** said Hebi.

"_So, how do I go back, talk to you, and use your chakra?_" asked Kevin.

**"Just close your eyes for like 10 seconds, when you're not unconscious, to go back and forth. Just think what you say to me, if you say it out loud people might think you're crazy, and to use my chakra... Well, it's complicated, just concentrate really hard and yellow chakra will form around you and you will be able to use it."** said Hebi.

Kevin nodded and closed his eyes, he opened them to find himself and Madara staring at each other.

"_What happened?_" Kevin thought to Hebi.

**"In my world it has been like ten minutes of us talking but in the real world you and Madara have been staring at each other for like a minute."** Hebi thought to Kevin.

"_Oh._" thought Kevin.

Madara eyed Kevin as Kevin was looking at his hand for no reason, they were glaring at each other and now he just looked at his hand.

Kevin was concentrating but couldn't get the chakra out. "_Help me out, Hebi._"

**"Oh, right."** thought Hebi, she began giving Kevin chakra, yellow chakra, to be precise. After what feels like an eternety, yellow chakra was forming around Kevin.

"What?" asked Madara, shocked. "Yellow chakra..." then it clicked him. "Your a Jinchuriki, too, huh?" This shocked both Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"What if I am?" asked Kevin.

Madara ran to Kevin to kill him. Right when Madara was about to kill Kevin, he killed something or someone else. Kevin went to shock as something got in the way and blood fell on the floor.

* * *

Review.


	4. Chapter 4: Blaze Sharingan Awakened!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kevin and the plot_

**Akatsuki Gone**

**Chapter 4: Blaze Sharingan Awakened!

* * *

**_Recap_

_"What?" asked Madara, shocked. "Yellow chakra..." then it clicked him. "Your a Jinchuriki, too, huh?" This shocked both Tsunade and Jiraiya._

_"What if I am?" asked Kevin._

_Madara ran to Kevin to kill him. Right when Madara was about to kill Kevin, he killed something or someone else. Kevin went to shock as something got in the way and blood fell on the floor._

_End of recap_

Madara jumped back.

"Itachi!" said Kevin.

"I'm sorry, Kevin, that I can't help you. You're on your own but you've got Hebi, right?" said Itachi. "I'll always be here for you, don't forget you're not alone, me, Obito, and Hebi will be at your side all the way." Itachi did the Tiger hand sign and then fell to the ground, dead.

"Itachi! Itachi!" said Kevin, shaking Itachi violently. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Pain stopped and look at the three Uchihas, well just Kevin and the now dead Itachi.

"Pathetic!" said Madara. Kevin looked like he was gonna go insane Madara, he looked up from Itachi. Many things shocked Madara today but what shocked him the most was Kevin's eyes, his Sharingan changed but how was that possible? He had never seen this type of Sharingan in his life, they were red and had black fire as the pupils with four shaped-like shurikens around the fire. What kind of Sharingan was this?

Kevin started to grow a yellow chakra tail.

**"Kevin! Calm down! We don't want youtransforming into me."** said Hebi.

"_I'll calm down a little._" thought Kevin. The yellow chakra tail disappeared, Kevin looked at the shocked Madara. "Why so shocked?"

"Your Sharingan, I've never that kind ever in my life. How can you get that? There's no more Sharingan evolution after the Mangekyo Sharingan." said Madara.

"If you've never seen it before then it's my very own Sharingan that no one else does. The Blaze Sharingan." said Kevin, both happy and angry. He ran to Madara, but looked like he just appeared infront of him, and punched him in the face, making his mask break and get thrown across from Kevin. Madara stood up, impressed with what Kevin can do right now. Kevin smirked.

"Don't get your hopes up cause I'm just getting started!" shouted Madara, running to Kevin.

* * *

Review.


	5. Chapter 5: Konoha Invasion

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC(s)_

**Akatsuki Gone**

**Chapter 5: Konoha Invasion

* * *

**"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" said Madara, making a big fireball come out of his mouth, which hit Kevin but being surrounded by the yellow chakra, he didn't get burned. "Just give up already! You know that you'll lose!"

"Maybe but those who abandon their comrades are worst than scum! I'll fight even if I think I'd lose! No one is immortal, except Hidan, and will have to die someday, I'd rather die protecting my comrades than to die knowing I beyrayed them!" said Kevin, he began to run towards Madara forming the Tiger, Dragon, Snake hand seals, he inhaled deeply. '**Fire Style: Fire Snake!**' A snake made of fire came out of Kevin's mouth as he exhaled.

Madara barely dodged Kevin's attack, Madara smirked. "That's an impressive jutsu, too bad I can't use it but when I extract the Eleven-Tailed Demon Snake out of you, I will be able to use the jutsu and you won't"

"There's no chance of that happening, Madara! You can't take Hebi from me!" said Kevin.

"Till we meet again." said Madara, disappearing along with Pain.

Kevin became angry, they escaped. He turned from angry to shock when a kunai crossed his path.

"Akatsuki, you are to leave." said a voice, a voice that isn't familiar to Kevin.

Kevin glared at the man, he had blue hair and grey narrow eyes. Kevin, then, remembered Itachi. He ran to him and dropped to his knees.

"Itachi..." said Kevin. "What jutsu was that? You did the tiger seal and then you just drop to the ground and die..."

**"Don't worry, Kevin. He'll be back along with your father."** said Hebi.

"_How do you know?_" thought Kevin.

**"Cause I know."** said Hebi.

Kevin mentally sweat dropped, "_Talk about giving an answer without giving an answer._"

Hebi laughed.

"You are to leave, so go now." said the man from earlier.

"What? But-" said Kevin.

"Now." demanded the man, he and Kevin started to argue.

Tsunade and Jiraiya saw Kevin and Kuro argueing, they both walked up to them.

"He's fine, Kuro." said Tsunade. "He's not part of the Akatsuki."

"B-but-" started the man refered to as 'Kuro'.

"He's NOT part of Akatsuki." said Tsunade.

"Thanks, grandma" said Kevin, turning off his 'Blaze' Sharingan.

"Do you want us to have a funeral for him?" asked Tsunade, refering to Itachi.

"I suppose but could you put it next to my father's?" asked Kevin.

"Of course." said Tsunade. "It's the least we could do."

Kevin smiled. "I'll report you what I've learned from Akatsuki but it won't be much seeing Itachi and I killed most of them already."

"Alright." said Tsunade.

"Do you have any clothes I could use?" asked Kevin.

"No, but you could wait at the waiting room at the hospital and I'll go get you some." said Tsunade.

"Ok." said Kevin.

* * *

Review.


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

_Warning: Kevin's language_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kevin_

**Akatsuki Gone **

**Chapter 6: Reunion

* * *

**Kevin walked to the hospital, ignoring the glares he got from the villagers. When he got there he wrote his report of the Akatsuki and he just laid down in a couch, after writing his report, and took off his slashed Konoha headband, just staring at the lights on the ceiling, with his headband on his hand and his hand was touching the floor, making it look like he was dead.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

"Shizune, go get Team Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai, have them meet up infront of the hospital in 10 minutes." said Tsunade.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." said Shizune and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade went out to get some clothes for Kevin, she took a black long forehead protector before she left.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

Ten minutes later.

Kevin was still staring at the ceiling thinking about what would have happened if he wasn't so reckless and if Itachi was still alive. He was too lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps coming closer.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

Team Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai and Tsunade, who was holding Kevin's clothes and headband, were walking down to the waiting room of the hospital. No one had said a word since they started walking in the hospital. When they got to the waiting room, they saw someone laying on the couch holding a headband with his hand one the floor, but what shocked everyone, except Tsunade, Team Asuma, and Team Kurenai, was that he was wearing a black clothing with red clouds.

Black clothing with red clouds... Akatsuki.

"He's an Akatsuki!" shouted Lee, making Kevin shot up.

Kevin looked around, "Huh? What? Where?" He then turned around to see Tsunade and the others, "Oh." Kevin laid back down until Tsunade walked up to him and pushed the clothes she was holding onto his stomach. "Ow. What was that for, grandma?" The others remembered the voice but couldn't remember whose voice it belonged to, cause it was a little deeper.

"You wanted new clothes, right?" she asked.

"Yup!" said Kevin, getting up.

"Well, I got you some and a new headband, too." said Tsunade.

"Thanks, grandma. Oh!" said Kevin, taking a paper out of his pocket inside his chest pocket. "Here's the thingy I talked about!"

Tsunade took the paper and took a quick glance at it and saw a drawing of them and their names, Kevin covered his ears. "WHAT IS THIS?"

Kevin uncovered his ears, "The Akatsuki members, what does it look like?"

"It looks like poorly drawn people!" said Tsunade.

"It's not my fault I'm a bad drawer!" said Kevin.

"Why just their names?" asked Tsunade.

"Er... I don't know... What did you expect? Their favorite foods, too?" asked Kevin. "Or their love or something?"

"No, but like their missions." said Tsunade.

"Yeah, er... The Konoha Invasion one!" said Kevin.

"Give me a break." said Tsunade. "We fought in that one already!"

"I'm sure you did!" said Kevin, "Cause I was there to save you and Jiraiya!"

"We could've took them on." said Tsunade. "Speaking of which, what was that yellow chakra earlier and who's Hebi?"

"Nothing and no one." said Kevin.

**"Hey!"** said Hebi.

"_Look, Hebi, I'm not trying to offend you but I don't want them finding out_" thought Kevin.

**"Alright, alright."** said Hebi.

"Grandma! Who's this?" asked Naruto.

"Oh my god! Naruto doesn't remember me! The world is gonna end!" said Kevin, sarcasticly.

Hebi snickered, which made Kevin smirk.

"Remember you? I don't know you." said Naruto.

"Ok, I'll give you hints, you bird brain... Team Kakashi, ring a bell?" asked Kevin.

"What about us?" asked Naruto.

Kevin sweat-dropped along with the others. "I'm Kevin Uchiha! How many hints do you want to know who I am?"

"One." said Naruto.

"Then, why didn't you get it right the first time?" asked Kevin, he got sight of a man that looked like a girl flirting with Sakura, who didn't like it. He walked up to them, "Stay away from my Sakura."

"Your Sakura?" asked the man.

"Kevin!" said Sakura, hugging Kevin. "Get that freak away from me! He's a stalker, and tried to tell him I had a boyfriend but he just said to forget about you!"

Kevin put Sakura behind him, Sakura was smiling evilly at the male. "Look, don't ever stalk, go near, smile, or even look at my Sakura that way!" He took the clothes and put on his new headband, he took off his Akatsuki cloak and put on the shirt Tsunade gave him, his new shirt was black with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, Kevin liked it though it was tight. "Why is it tight, grandma?"

"I got it off of your old clothes." said Tsunade.

"Why?" asked Kevin, removing the tight shirt. "Never mind that, I'll just wear these, there comfortable."

**"Maybe you should wear your Akatsuki cloak to freak people out."** said Hebi.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" said Kevin. "Whoops, I didn't mean to say that out loud." Realizing what he said.

"I think you've gone insane while you were gone." said Ino.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Deidara." said Kevin. "Wait! Your Ino not Deidara, opps, eheheh... I think I'm gonna have a hard time."

"You better not call me anything else!" said Kiba.

"Ok, Tobi!" said Kevin. "Wait! Not again! Your Kiba not Tobi. Madara was funny when he acted like Tobi!"

"Isn't Tobi Madara?" asked Tsunade.

"Yep!" said Kevin.

**"Please don't call anyone here the names from Akatsuki."** said Hebi.

"_Ok, I'll try._" thought Kevin.

* * *

Review.


	7. Chapter 7: We're Back

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kevin_

**Akatsuki Gone **

**Chapter 7: We're back

* * *

**A day went by with Kevin mistaking people's names, he called Kakashi 'Kakuzu', Gaara, who was visiting Konoha, was called 'Sasori', Ino 'Deidara', and Kiba being called 'Tobi'.

**"You guys turned from funny to boring! What happened?"** asked Hebi.

"_Nothing happened, Hebi._" thought Kevin.

Kevin snapped out of his thoughts when someone called, "Kevin? Hello? Anybody in there?" asked Naruto, waving his hand infront of Kevin's face.

"What?" asked Kevin.

"Nothing." said Naruto.

"You were spacing out." said Sakura.

"I was?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah, you've been doing that while." said Shikamaru.

"Oh." said Kevin, he saw something at the corner of his eye that made him stop his tracks. The others turned to Kevin.

"What're you waiting for Kevin?" asked Choji, who was munching on chips.

Instead of responding, Kevin ran into the alley way, because the figure started running, and jumped to the roof when he saw the figure jump to the roof. Kevin was shocked at what he saw, it was Obito.

"Good to see you again, Kevin." said Obito.

"Your back?" asked Kevin.

"Yup! I'm glad on what you did, you joined the Akatsuki to get information." said Obito. "But I'm sorry I wasn't there when your cousin died. I should've been there and protected you both from Madara."

"Itachi's my cousin?" asked Kevin, shocked.

"Yeah, he didn't tell you?" asked Obito.

"No." said Kevin.

"Well, you should be lucky." said Obito. "The jutsu he last performed made himself get sealed inside you, so now he's like your other guardian angel."

"Where is he?" asked Kevin.

"Behind you." a voice came from behind Kevin, he turned around to see Itachi.

"Why didn't you tell me you're my cousin?" asked Kevin.

"I didn't want to put you in danger because of me but now you can know I am your cousin." said Itachi.

"Understandable." said Kevin.

* * *

Review.


	8. Chapter 8: Team Kevin

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC(s)_

**Akatsuki Gone **

**Chapter 8: Team Kevin**

* * *

Kevin, with Itachi next to him, were walking to the Hokage Tower for Tsunade has called him for news, BIG news, as she recalled it.

"_What's so big about the news she's gonna tell you?_" asked Itachi.

_"I don't know."_ thought Kevin.

He walked in Tsunade's office, to see three other kids in the room.

"What's so important you said it was 'BIG' news, grandma?" asked Kevin.

"You are being promoted." said Tsunade.

"To what?" asked Kevin.

"Jonin, since your spying of the Akatsuki turned to a sucess." said Tsunade.

Kevin frowned, he was being stuck with these kids. "And these are my students, correct?"

"Yes." said Tsunade. "Now, go train them to be a great ninja like you."

Kevin sighed, "Meet me at the roof, 10 minutes, be late and you'll be punished." Before any of the three new genins could say anything Kevin disappeared.

"What was that?" asked one of the genins.

Tsunade ignored the genin and continued on with her paperwork.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

"Alright, first off." said Kevin. "Introduce yourselves, name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams."

"Why don't you go first, sensei?" asked a girl with long red hair.

"Ok." said Kevin. "I'm Kevin Uchiha, my hobbies are training, I dislike people who are obsessed with rules and people who abandon their comrades, I like ramen, my girlfriend, spending time with friends, and training with friends, my dream... well, I don't have a real one yet." Kevin looked at the three genins and then pointed at a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes. "You go now."

"I'm Kenichi Kurosagi, my hobbies are training, I like training, and dislike many, and I don't have a dream." said Kenichi.

"Don't have any dream? I know your the son of the leader of the Kurosagi clan, you've got to have a dream in that." said Kevin.

"No." said Kenichi. "I know I'm strong, I'll be as strong as everyone in the whole clan combined someday."

"There you go! That is your dream." said Kevin, he turned to an orange haired kid and brown eyes.

"Jin Narikare! My hobbies are training and talking, I like eating and food, I dislike people who are stuck up and Kenichi! My dream is to be hokage!" said Jin.

Kevin smirked, just like Naruto, and turned to the red haired girl.

"I'm Ichi Shizen, my hobbies are training, I like friends and my senseis, I dislike people who disrespects my friends, my dream is to be the most powerful kunoichi in Konoha!" said Ichi.

"Alright, but remember this quote, 'Those that break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worst than scum'." said Kevin. The three genins just stared at him, and he stared back with hope in his team. "Ok, we're done for today. Later." he disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	9. Chapter 9: Important Meeting

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC(s)_

**Akatsuki Gone **

**Chapter 9: Important Meeting

* * *

**"He's such a stupid sensei!" said Jin.

"He's not stupid, Jin!" said Ichi. "Senseis are suppose to be smart."

"Then why'd he just leave us there?" asked Jin.

"Maybe he had some important stuff to do." said Ichi.

"Maybe he wanted to make-out with his girlfriend, he talked about earlier." said Jin.

"There he is." said Ichi.

Their sensei was walking and talking with this girl, who had pink short hair.

"Who's the pink haired girl?" asked Jin.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

"So, you really got a team?" asked Sakura.

"Yup! But it's just like your team! I've got a stuck up brat, a loud mouth, and... well, the girl isn't like you when I met you, she's you in present time." said Kevin.

"Are you gonna give them the bell test?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I wanna know how good their teamwork is." said Kevin.

"Sensei!" Both Kevin and Sakura looked up who said that.

"And that's my team." said Kevin.

Kenichi was walking behind a running Ichi and Jin.

"Sensei, why'd you leave us at the roof?" asked Jin.

"I needed to do some important stuff." said Kevin.

"What kind of stuff?" asked Ichi.

"Oh, er... Well, let's forget about that for right now." said Kevin.

"Who's the pink haired girl?" asked Kenichi. _How rude_, Sakura thought.

"This here is Sakura, she's been training with the Hokage, don't be so rude next time, she might just tear your head off of your body." said Kevin. "Anyway, meet me at the training grounds tomorrow, oh, and don't eat." He disappeared along with Sakura, cause of a bird that flew by, it wasn't just a bird. It was a bird that meant to go to the Hokage Tower, but little only knows this, for which Tsunade calls them.

"What was that all about?" asked Jin.

"Important meeting?" said Ichi.

"Let's just forget about him, he's a bad sensei." said Jin.

"Hmph." said Kenichi.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

Every leader of each clan in Konoha was there, Sakura was allowed, for which she is with Tsunade and must attend.

"Why'd you call us here, Lady Hokage?" asked Shikaku.

"Before I tell you, I need to know if all clan leaders are present." said Tsunade. "Aburame."

"Present." said Shibi, in a plain voice.

"Akimichi."

"Yeah!" said Choza.

"Hyuga."

"Present." said Hiashi.

"Inuzuka."

"Present." said Tsume.

"Nara."

"Present." said Shikaku.

"Uchiha."

"I'm right here, grandma!" said Kevin, causing everyone to look at him and Hebi snickered. "What?"

"No need to shout, Kevin." said Tsunade. "And Yamanaka."

"Present." said Inoichi.

"I've called you all here to decode this message Jiraiya sent when he was spying on Akatsuki before he died." said Tsunade.

"He's dead?" asked Kevin.

"Yes, Kevin, he got killed by Pain's Six Path." said Tsunade. "I need all of you to try to decode his message."

"Can we get Naruto's help?" asked Kevin. "I mean, he might know something."

"And what would you think he knows?" asked Inoichi.

"You know, the code for the message." said Kevin.

"I agree with Kevin, all in favor say 'I'." said Tsunade. Everyone said 'I'.

"Kevin, bring the message to the library and Sakura, go get Naruto and bring him to the library." said Tsunade.

* * *

Review.


	10. Chapter 10: Bell Test

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC(s)_

**Akatsuki Gone **

**Chapter 10: Bell Test**

* * *

There stood Naruto, Kevin, and Shikamaru, trying to decode Jiraiya's message, they have been at this since yesterday.

"Ugh!" said Naruto, holding onto his head. "This is so frustrating! I don't understand a single word this says!"

"Duh." said Kevin. "That's why we're trying to decode the message!"

"We've been at this for almost sixteen hours!" said Naruto.

Kevin remembered something, "Oh crap! I forgot about my team! Sorry, guys but I gotta run, I gotta give my team a test!" He began running out to the training grounds.

"Team?" asked Naruto.

"Didn't you hear? Kevin got promoted to Jonin and got his own squad." said Shikamaru.

"Oh." said Naruto.

"He said they were like your team." said Shikamaru.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

"Where is he?" asked Jin. "We've been waiting here for an hour!"

"Don't you remember about yesterday?" asked Ichi. "Maybe that made him late."

Smoke appeared and disappeared to reveal Kevin.

"You're late!"shouted Jin.

"Sorry, about that, you guys." said Kevin. "I lost track of time, I had this meeting yesterday and had a bunch of work to do."

"Why'd you call us here anyway, Kevin-sensei?" asked Ichi.

"I called you guys here to give you three the bell test." said Kevin. "You pass, you get to stay in this team. You fail, you go back to the Academy."

"What?" asked Jin. "But, that's not fair! We've worked hard to get this far, Kevin-sensei!"

"And I'm testing you if you really deserve it." said Kevin. "You are to get these bells from me, one of you won't get one, for which they will fail. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good." said Kevin and jumped across from them. "You may start once I say begin. Ready... Set... Begin!" He disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" asked Jin, while the other two hid genins.

Kevin sweat dropped, "Shinobi Tactics #39: A Shinobi must know how to hide in a good place! And you, Jin, don't know that."

"Your one to talk!" said Jin.

"I hid in a place you don't know and you just hid in an open space. If this was a real mission..." said Kevin and appeared behind Jin and held a kunai to his throat. "You would have been dead, no enemy ninja would hesitate to kill an enemy."

"Let go of me, sensei!" shouted Jin, when Kevin held onto Jin.

"I will not hesitate to kill you, Jin." said Kevin.

Both Ichi and Kenichi jumped out of their hiding place and came to save Jin, but something stopped their tracks, "Now, now, Kenichi, kill Ichi or Jin dies." said Kevin. "Now, who do you pick?"

Kenichi thought for a while then remembered the quote Kevin said to them, then he got a determination look.

"I am not killing anyone." said Kenichi, looking Kevin straight in the eyes, then he attacked the Kevin holding Jin and Ichi tried to get the bells from Kevin. Jin finally got freed of Kevin's grasp and Kenichi kicked Kevin in the face, making him get thrown in a tree.

Kevin smiled, Ichi got hold of the two bells, "You all pass."

Jin stared at Kenichi, he never thought he'd get saved by the most ignorant graduate in his year. Kenichi noticed this, "What?"

"Nothing, I never thought you'd ever save someone." said Jin.

"Heh, just because I'm ignorant doesn't mean I don't have a good side." said Kenichi.

Both Itachi and Obito appeared next to Kevin.

"They'll grow up to be great ninjas." said Itachi, both Kevin and Obito agreed.

"I was beginning to think you three would never become friends." said Kevin. The three genins stared at Kevin.

"Are you serious?" asked Kenichi.

"Yup, seeing that you barely say a word to your teammates, Jin and Ichi argue about small things." said Kevin. "You three would make a great team."


End file.
